


beach day

by LordLoozer



Series: Leopika week 2020 <3 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Swimming, idk what else to tag this with lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio spend some time at the beach!
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika week 2020 <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	beach day

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone hope you are enjoying leopika week bcos ik i am. like a lot. anyway here is my entry for day 2!

“Hey ‘Pika! Check this out!” Leorio was crouched over by the shore line, Kurapika peeked over his book looking to see what Leorio was doing. 

“Coming.” Kurapika called, setting down his book and approaching where Leorio was crouching. He reached where Leorio was, right on the edge of the surf where the water barely reached your toes. 

“I found a crab.” Leorio pointed to the crab that hobbled over the sand, grinning all the while. Kurapika sighed softly and smiled, crouching down beside Leorio he spoke. 

“Now I want crab for dinner.” Kurapika laughed quietly. Leorio grinned over at his boyfriend, Kurapika made a twisted face. 

“What’s that face for…?” Kurapika said, smiling. Leorio then stood up and lifted Kurapika up and over his shoulder in one single swoop. 

Leorio laughed out loud as Kurapika wiggled around. “Unhand me you fiend!” Kurapika pounded on Leorio’s back. 

“The sea gods demand a sacrifice! You’re coming with me!” Leorio boasted and Kurapika laughed, long and out loud. 

“Put me down you horrible, horrible himbo.” Kurapika went limp on Leorio’s shoulder as the pair giggled. 

“Hold your breath babe.” Leorio grinned and prepared to jump into the water. Kurapika’s eyes went wide as Leorio made a running start to leap into the water. 

Kurapika yelped as the two hit the water. They both resurfaced and Leorio laughed and laughed. Kurapika glared at him and pounced from where he was. 

They tousled back and forth in the water until they were out of breath. Laughing the whole time. 

Kurapika attached himself to Leorio’s back and rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Hi.” Leorio spoke, Kurapika buried his face into Leorio’s neck. “Hello.” Kurapika responded, kissing his neck softly. 

“Wanna go back up to the towels? I’m getting hungry.” Leorio proposed, standing up and out of the water. Kurapika made an affirmative noise but still kept himself attached to Leorio’s back. 

“Carry me.” Kurapika ordered, his voice sleepy and soft. Leorio chuckled and made his way back to their towels. 

“Yes sir.” Leorio said, sitting down on his towel. Kurapika slipped off his back and made his way to Leorio’s side. The blonde leaned his head on Leorio’s shoulder, Leorio did nothing but smile and watch the waves. 

“Love you ‘Pika.” Leorio whispered and intertwined their fingers. “I love you too.” Kurapika responded softly, and slipped into a quiet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, tysm for reading! any and all feedback is appreciated <3 follow me on twt @ijustshitmypan2


End file.
